Revan's Brother
by Darth Morgoth
Summary: On Hiatus until further notice. While Revan amassed a Sith force to unite the Galaxy his brother set out to gauge the sith threat...


_Across the reaches of the galaxy, through seas of dark stars, rivers of whispering black shadow from the Republic's ancient past. Evil history we had thought forgotten._"

―Jedi Master Ooroo

He leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the two blaster bolts that whipped through the space he occupied only moments ago. Somersaulting in midair, he landed between the two sith soldiers, and with a short swipe of his cerulean blade, he decapitated them. He then pivoted around, saber in defensive posture, ready to block more lasers aimed at him, but the grove was empty, save for the dead bodies sprawled around the clearing.

Realizing he was perspiring, he swept the area with his mind, and sensing no immediate danger, he lay down to rest. Seconds later his eyes snapped open as his ears registered a strange, watery noise. Opening his eyes, his vision was blocked by two red skinned humanoids, their mouths forming words and the watery, guttural language exiting fromthem. Noticing he was awake, one of the humanoids raised a stun baton, and suddenly there was a blinding white flash, then black.

He opened his eyes and immediately noticed he was in a stark room totally made of black durasteel. The only items in the room were a door, a computer panel and two empty containment chambers next to him. He reached out with the force and felt emptiness. He suddenly panicked, his mind flicking from scenario to scenario. Nothing? It took him about a minute to calm himself._ I must have a force inhibitor on. _He reasoned. Suddenly the door whooshed open and a tall, young man in a black sith robe walked in. He was tall and slim, with sulfur eyes but no other marks that come with abuse of the Dark Side.

"Greetings, Theran. He winced inwardly as the man said his name. " The man said it in a surprisingly smooth voice, not the grating harsh tones he so often heard from sith.

"You are surprised I know your name, yes?" Theran glanced up at him sullenly. The man's face displayed irritation and he reached out a hand and pressed a button on the console. Suddenly bolts of lightning shot out from all sides and Theran screamed involuntarily in pain.

"Now, I hope you will be more talkative." He said in a business-like manner. "So, Why are you here." he questioned.

"You won't get anything from me!" Theran answered through gritted teeth. "Ah, but you will, Theran," He almost seemed to gloat over his knowledge of his captive's name. "Because we will break you, there are men in this place that know how to destroy all resistance, to keep you on the brink of death, and there are others that can pluck thoughts from your head." He taunted

"Or, maybe you'll join us." He said, half turning.

"Never!" Theran yelled in defiance. "You can try, but you will have to kill me, I will not betray the Jedi!"

"I see that I have exhausted all options for conversation he smirked and pressed the same button on the console and more pain shot out from the sides of the cage. The intensity of the lightning nearly knocked him out. As his vision grew dark the last words he heard were "I suggest you reconsider the answers to the question I gave you today."

He awoke some hours later, but he didn't know when, because the room had no chrono. He noticed that his arm was cramping so he stretched it, and pain shot through it. He looked at his elbow and saw a red burn mark staining his arm from wrist to elbow._ It must have been from the stun baton the creature used on me. But how did they sneak up on me? I should have felt their presence?_

Theran whipped his head around as the man started laughing from across the room where he was beyond Theran's field of vision. "You don't know what they are, do you." The man said, apparently bemused.

"Get out of my head!" Theran yelled at his captor.

"Do you want to know what they are?" he asked.

When Theran didn't reply the man took this as a yes.

"We call them the true sith."


End file.
